


lIw bang

by Trilled



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilled/pseuds/Trilled
Summary: Dax has just ended her relationship with Worf. One is ready to move on, the other isn't.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Kudos: 14





	lIw bang

**Author's Note:**

> A slight alternate universe where Keiko, Kira and Bashir didn't take a little trip together, and Keiko ends up carrying him to term. Therefore it is okay to call him Sean. 
> 
> The Klingon words I have not made up, but their grammar or correct usage may not be quite right. Back when I wrote this, I couldn't quite find the right word, seems Klingons don't grieve or mourn.  
> Words taken from The Klingon Dictionary- Marc Okrand.  
> lIw bang - replacement love  
> bang Hegh - love die/dead

"Babies are so cute, no matter whose they are or what species." Dax commented, cradling Sean O'Brien in her arms.

"He's cute but he makes a lot of noise." Keiko signed tiredly, leaning back into Miles' arms as he sat on the edge of the infirmary bed. 

"The nurses here have noticed." Bashir smiled at Keiko. "One day old and they all have headaches. That kid has a good set of lungs on him."

"I'd say that he gets it from the Chief." Sisko told them. "I've seen him out shout a Klingon in a bar fight."

"Kira, would you like to hold him?" Dax asked Kira, passing Sean towards her before she had the chance to answer.

Warily Kira held her arms out, letting Dax deposit the sleeping baby in them.

"You have to hold his head Major." Keiko told Kira. 

Kira put a hand under his head, holding him awkwardly. He moved slightly and she panicked. Quickly she passed him back to Keiko. "I'm not very good with babies." Kira apologised. "Anyway, I think he's soiled himself."

"He probably needs to be changed." Keiko checked the nappy. "I have to change him if no one minds."

The smell still fresh in Kira's mind persuaded her to leave. "If you don't mind, I think I'll go. It was nice to see you again Keiko." Kira quickly left, subconsciously rubbing her hands down her trousers. She walked along the Promenade, smelling the fresh air and the food.

"Kira, wait up." Dax called out from behind her. "Babies are cute, but I draw the line at dirty nappies. I saw enough from my own children, I don't need to see other peoples."

"I don't really like kids. They're dirty little things. And I feel squeamish around others mess and injuries."

"You'd never make a good doctor."

"That good, because I never wanted to be one."

Dax laughed and clapped Kira on the shoulder. "Quarks?" she asked.

"Sure." She pulled away from the hand on her shoulder and headed to the vibrantly lit bar.

Kira sat down at the bar, straddling over the stool to sit down on it. "Synthale Quark!" She demanded.

Quark slid the drink over to Kira. "There you go Major. What can I get you Commander?"

"Something fun and colourful." 

"Fun and colourful." The Ferengi mused over the array of colourful bottles on the shelf, creating a dark blue purple drink that popped with orange bubbles. "It might be called Toxic Waste, but it tastes better than its name."

"It better be, Quark." Dax smiled at him, sliding a slip of latinum to pay for the drinks. "Lets go to a private table." 

Kira nodded, and moved to a table in the corner of the bar, where they could observe everyone. She sat down heavily in the chair and sloshed her drink onto the table.

Dax sat down carefully, looking at Kira.

"What? Have I spilt something on me? Is my uniform undone?" Kira asked suspiciously.

"No, just looking at you." 

"Why?"

"I was just noticing how masculine you are."

"Masculine? What are you trying to say?" Kira became suddenly defensive.

"You're doing it now. You become very defensive quickly. The way you sat down. You drink Synthale."

"What's wrong with Synthale? I happen to like it."

"There's nothing wrong with Synthale. There's nothing wrong with being masculine. I guess its something you got from being in the Resistance."

"Is there a point to what you are telling me?"

"I'm just saying that you are very masculine. It's an attribute that I really like."

"Oh." Kira looked at her with an uninterested response.

Dax put her hand on Kira's arm, looking her in the eyes. "I mean that I really like it."

Slowly it dawned on Kira what Dax meant. "Oh, right. You're saying that you... me... and... right." Kira stumbled over her words, looking at Dax in surprise. "I didn't realise."

"Don't look so surprised. I've been trying to let you know for a while."

"Why tell me now?"

"Felt like a good time. Worf and I are over. I liked him. It was good having someone so strong and I miss it."

"And you want... me?" Kira looked at her in disbelief.

Dax nodded. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No... it's just that... I never... didn't expect..." Kira realised that she was stammering, shut up, grabbed Dax's hand and pulled her to follow. "Come with me."

Dax hurried to keep up. "I really like a woman who takes control." She purred into Kira's ear.

They stood silently in the Turbo Lift, Kira's heart racing with what had just happened, and what she knew was about to happen. Kira's fast-paced strides made even the long-legged Jadzia hurry to keep up with her in the corridor to her quarters. Kira opened the door to her quarters. "Come in please." She led Dax in.

"You've rearranged your quarters? It suits you. I think it shows off your personality."

"You think so?" Kira asked, pulling her jacket off and throwing it on the arm of the chair.

Dax sat down on couch and Kira joined her. She turned to face Dax, placing her hand on her shoulder. "So you like someone who takes control?"

"One of many attributes I like in a woman. Something I've always admired in you."

"You do?"

"You wouldn't believe the days I have sat in Ops just staring at you. You're quite a sight."

Kira blushed, looking down, but Dax caught her chin and held it up. Kira was unable to hold her gaze, and lunged forward and kissed her, throwing her back against the chair. 

Driven by passion she ripped apart Dax's jacket, pulling it off her shoulders and leaving it sitting behind them. She fumbled with the clasp of the undershirt, kissing Dax's body as she pulled the whole jumpsuit down, paying close attention to Dax's breasts, belly and coyly grinning at her red lace underpants. 

Frantically Dax pulled Kira back up to her, grabbing the bottom of Kira's shirt, pulling it up over her head and throwing it on the ground.

Climbing on top of Dax, Kira shoved her knee against Dax's groin, letting her grind against it while Kira kissed her. 

Desperate for her own release, Dax pulled down the thin Bajoran panties, pushing her fingers into Kira, now bucking against her. 

"You're as beautiful and soft as my daydreams made you out to be." She whispered into her hair.

Kira moaned in reply, covering her face in soft kisses. "I never believed that this could actually happen. That you would want..." Dax touched something that made Kira uncontrollably shudder with pleasure, gasping sharply. "Oh prophets!"

"You've come already? And I thought some men were quick."

"I think that was just an introduction to what is about to happen." Slyly Kira pulled off of Dax, holding her hand and dragging her into the bedroom. 

***************

"That woman is unbelievable!" Worf slammed his mug of Raktajino down on Odo's desk, sending hot liquid spraying up over Worf and the console.

"Who is?" Odo asked, coming out of the security hold and replicating a cloth to mop up Worf's drink before it fried circuits.

"Commander Dax. She has no respect for the bang Hegh!"

"The bang Hegh?"

"The period after an intimate relationship has ended in which a couple will grieve for the love they once had. It is to allow a person to cleanse and rebuild their lives after a failed relationship."

"Perhaps Commander Dax has already rebuilt her life. She has always seemed resilient."

"No, this must be a lIw bang relationship, one formed to fill the desires of the past relationship, but with no real meaning. I must do something about it before both parties make fools of themselves." 

"And you're going to tell him about this lIw bang relationship?"

"Tell who?"

"This man that Commander Dax is now seeing."

"If only it were a man that she was seeing." Worf turned to look Odo in the eye. "She is seeing Major Kira!"

It took Odo a moment to comprehend Worf's statement, and another to rationalise it. "You must be mistaken Commander. Major Kira and Commander Dax have been friends now for many years. You must have mistaken a friendly gesture as something more."

Worf stared out of the security office door, across the promenade. "There is no mistaking this gesture. They are certainly intimate."

Odo followed Worf's gaze, finding Kira holding Dax up against the bulkhead, fondling, groping and exploring Dax with a passion he was yet to understand.

Odo grunted, trying not to register emotion at their display. "They know I have laws against public lewdness on the Promenade." He quickly left the security office, approaching the unaware couple.

He tapped Kira on the shoulder. "Major, I'm sure you are aware of station rules on public lewdness."

Both slowly stopped, realising how caught up in each other they had been. Kira put her hand on Dax's thigh, slowly pushing it down off of her hip. "Sweetheart, I think you're being lewd."

Dax nodded, taking Kira's hand. "I'm sorry Odo. We'll find somewhere more appropriate."

Odo watched as the two slid off, wrapped around each other.

"Missed out again. You've got to try to get in quicker Odo." Quark slid up beside him.

"I could say the same to you Quark." Odo growled.

"Oh no! This just doubles my win when Dax does finally see my way. Two women instead of one, who wouldn't want that?"

Odo harrumphed. I could just see Major Kira agreeing to that. I don't know whether she's rip your lobes off or stab your eyes out first."

"I can always dream Odo. You should try it. The way you're going, it may be the furthest you get."

*****************


End file.
